Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a display device and a peripheral circuit structure of the display device.
Description of Related Art
In a display device, defects caused by electrostatic discharge (ESD) damages may often be formed on the signal input end and the signal terminal of the display device that may be referred to as peripheral circuits outside a display area. A conductive line in the peripheral area of the display device may electrically conduct a common electrode (Vcom) due to the process defect of an isolation layer, ESD damage, etc., in which the conductive line and the common electrode are at different layers. As a result, some pixel units cannot display in a normal way in the display device that have such a line defect.
A typical repairing method is that when one conductive line in a signal input end is damaged by ESD and the conductive line electrically conducts a underlying common electrode, the common electrode adjacent to two sides of the conductive line may be slit by laser, and hence a portion of the common electrode covered by the damaged conductive line is separated from other portions of the common electrode. However, when two conductive lines in the signal input end are damaged by ESD, if the two conductive lines are repaired by the aforesaid repairing method, a region of the common electrode between the two conductive lines is insulated with other conductive lines, thereby affecting the function of the common electrode under other normal conductive lines that are between the two damaged conductive lines. Moreover, since a distance for laser cutting is long (at least greater than the width of the common electrode), it is difficult to improve the successful rate of repair.